<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alliance with the enemy by Cmav24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791230">Alliance with the enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmav24/pseuds/Cmav24'>Cmav24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alliances, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Bottom Tendou Satori, Choking, Death, Dom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Smut, Sub Tendou Satori, Tendou is bottom/sub always, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima is top/Dom always ✨, Yakuza, Yakuza leaders Ushijima and Semi, not literally lmao, rival yakuzas, tendou is goshikis mom, tendou is nervous and has anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmav24/pseuds/Cmav24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Then a determined look came onto Semi’s face, Semi then looked Tendou in the eye and said, “I will lead our Yakuza and strengthen it.”</p><p>“Good luck. How do you plan on doing that?” </p><p>“Our ally’s Tendou.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Asked Tendou.</p><p>“We will become allies with the Ushijima-gumi, Tendou. I have planned to meet with them tomorrow at 1:00 pm. The leaders of each division will be attending to make us connect with each part of the yakuza.”</p><p>I’m a leader. He felt even sicker now, he desperately wanted to not be at the meeting. But he had to, he had to support his disrupted yakuza and Semi. Tendou wanted the day to end but at the same time, he didn’t want it to, because if it did then it would be tomorrow and he would be at the meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alliance with the enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ushi's coming up next chapter.<br/>Come talk to me ab ships on my tumblr  <a href="https://ushijimaalwaystops.tumblr.com/">Link text</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Semi, he's in the room on your left,” Tendou says through the earpiece. Semi turns away from the hall into the room, he’s met with the dark silhouette of the target. Semi aimed at him, exhaled, and pulled the trigger. All that was heard was a pop, the silencer doing its job. A soft thud sounded as the body hit the ground. “Good work Semi-Semi,” Tendou complimented, Semi huffed as a reply, he lowered his gun and stuffed his gun into an inside pocket in his coat. Semi backed out of the room and turned down the hall, walking towards the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was he again?” Asked Semi while slipping through the door into the cold outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name was Fumitaka Harada.” Tendou answered as he closed down the platform he used to hack into the building's cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was he wanted dead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow Semi-Semi, I thought you would've done your homework before taking this task.” Tendou chided. Semi rolled his eyes, not that Tendou could see that though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semi approached a car in the alleyway beside the building, “shut up, I was in the middle of training when Ishida-san came to tell me that he wanted me to do a job,” Semi retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I guess your right. Our buddy Fumitaka was wanted dead because he stole a load of drugs that were supposed to be sent to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semi hummed in response while opening the door to the car and sliding in, he started the ignition and pulled out of the alleyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the body?” Asked Semi as he drove into the main street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, Goshiki and Taichi will be on that. I’m sure they’ll have lots of fun with that.” Laughed Tendou. Semi sighed and continued his drive to the Ishida-gumi building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Semi-Semi, I’ll see you once you get back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou laughed and cut the comm off, he closed his computer away from him and slid it away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou skipped through the doors of the common room, he found Semi lounging on the corner of a couch “Hey Semi-Semi!” Tendou cheered as he plopped down next to him, Semi tensed and turned to him with an annoyed look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on break.” Replied Semi simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can never be on break from your friend!” Tendou screeched, making Semi wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Semi huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t be salty Semi-Semi, I helped you find where Fumitaka was.” Said Tendou in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, but that won’t keep me from responding accordingly to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Semi-Semi, always </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice.” Said Tendou sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m the nicest.” Semi gave him a fake smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou snorted, “I don’t even know why you have friends. You're terrible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semi shrugged, “then leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, your life would be boring. So as a good person, I take it as my responsibility to make your life less boring.” Semi elbowed him inside of his arm, Tendou let out a dramatic “ow!” and rubbed the assaulted spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Semi could retort, the two felt warm hands on their shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job boys.” Congratulated Ishida, Tendou and Semi immediately got up and bowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” They said in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Semi you did that very quickly for a surprise job.” he praised, “And Tendou, you have been improving greatly. Your skills with computers and on missions. Because of that, I will be promoting you to the leader of the hacker and public management division. You still will be taking mission’s you get assigned though” Tendou’s eyes widened in shock, turned pale, and froze, after a few seconds he gained enough sense to bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much Ishida-san.” Tendou bowed deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve it, but I expect you to do well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou stood back up looking nervous, “I understand,” He confirmed. Ishida nodded, bowed once more, and left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that Semi?” Tendou looked sick, “I got promoted,” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do fine Tendou.” Reassured Semi, but Tendou wasn’t convinced. Tendou smiled weakly, got up from the couch, and walked towards the door. Tendou threw a half-hearted goodbye over his shoulder, Semi frowned at his odd behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Tendou was out the doorway he ran down the hall to his quarters, he felt vomit inch its way up to his throat from his stomach. Tendou attempted to swallow it back down but it didn’t help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a few more seconds</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou turned abruptly to his right and almost ran into Yamagata, Tendou ran around him and continued his journey. Yamagata fixed him a worried expression and said something, but Tendou couldn’t hear him over his beating quickening heart rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost there, I’m almost there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou could see his room, it was only a few feet ahead of him. Tendou was now at the door, scrambling to unlock it. He heard the click, turned to the knob, and flung the door open. Tendou slid into his bathroom and got to the toilet, he sunk to his knees and lowered his face into the toilet bowl as vomit spewed into it. He felt awful, just awful. He had a worsening headache, his stomach fucking hurt. His throat burned as more vomit slid its way up into his mouth and into the toilet. After throwing up for the 3rd time he started to dry heave into the toilet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop, please stop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, his wishes were answered. He started to calm down, but he has a foul taste in his mouth now and his throat burned. Tendou laid his head down on the toilet seat, cold plastic cool to his warm face. He laid there, on his ass, head on the toilet seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must look pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Tendou bitterly. He chuckled dryly at his misery, and that made his body ache. Tendou’s eyes fluttered shut and he felt the blissful darkness of sleep seep its way into his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My body is going to hurt once I wake up,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Tendou’s last thought before he was captured by sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou woke up to the sound of knocking, his eyes snapped open. He was confused with why he was sleeping in a bathroom, then he remembered the events that occurred before. And he was right, his body ached. His legs had cramped slightly, he had a headache, and his back hurt because of how he was slouching awkwardly before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoever was at the door knocked again, “I’m coming!” He called out in a scratchy voice. He braced his hands on the toilet seat and pushed himself up onto wobbly legs. He immediately had to hold onto the counter by the toilet for support, afraid that he’d fall. He gives a chance glance at the mirror. Now he could finally see what he looked like, and he kind of wished he never looked. His hair was a mess, his usually perfectly gelled back hair now had strands sticking to his forehead and was spiking in odd directions. He had dried drool in the corner of his mouth, and he had eye bags. His shirt and jeans are wrinkled more than usual. Tendou kept a hand on the counter as he hobbled towards the door of the bathroom, once he got to the door he sent a prayer to the gods that he wouldn’t fall. They must have heard him because he somehow managed to make it to his front door without falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou opened the door and was met with the un-impressed face of Taichi, “You look like shit.” Said Taichi after taking in Tendou’s disgruntled figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks. I feel like it too.” Tendou leaned onto the door frame, Taichi’s eye narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou laughed, but that immediately made him wince in pain, “no,” answered Tendou honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got promoted to leader of the hacker and public management division, hear that Taichi? I’ll be your new boss.” Tendou explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taichi rolled his eyes, “And that's a bad thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou shook his head, “no, no, no,” he repeated. “I was just nervous to be in charge of a division and threw up.” Taichi nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, make sure to look presentable. You and Goshiki have to take a newbie with you to do a weapon run.” Explained Taichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will be near the Ushijima-gumis territory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou stiffened, The Ushijima-gumi are their biggest rivals. Their unforgiving and cruel, the Ishida-gumi has had several run-ins with the Ushijima-gumi. Over drugs, money, weapons, and territory. Whenever one of the Yakuza had a chance to one-up the other they always took it. Tendou was lucky enough to have not met any of their members. But he’s heard stories of encounters. The second in command of the weapons trade had to go near the Ushijima-gumi’s territory because the seller wouldn’t go any further to meet. He was found dead hours later, the Ushijima-gumi and the Ishida-gumi would also steal resources from each other, like weapons and drugs. So any chance they had to get the upper hand, they took it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taichi seemed to have noticed his discomfort and gave him a pitied look. Tendou swallowed his nerves and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Taichi said simply before turning around and walking back down the hall. Tendou closed the door and walked to the bathroom, he ran the water and brushed his teeth. The toothpaste removed most of the vomit taste, he spits out the foam in his mouth and turned off the faucet. After that, he washed his face and went to work trying to fix his hair. Tendou pulled out his hair gel and started moving the stray hair back into place, he spiked it almost perfectly. For it to be perfect he would have to wash the old hair gel out, and he didn’t have time for that. Tendou walked out of his bathroom and into the main room which had his bed and a dresser. His room wasn’t particularly large, but it’s a good size for one person to live in. Once you walk through the front door you are met with a giant room, where the bed and dressers are. On the left wall, there are two doors. The door closest to the front door will lead you into a small walk-in closet, the second door will lead you into a medium-sized bathroom. Tendou walked past his messy bed to his closet, he never made it because: “why should I make it if I’m going to mess it up again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou kneeled and opened the bottom drawer, it contained a few pairs of black slacks. He pulled out one and placed it on the bed, Tendou closed the drawer then got up. He turned around and headed to his closet. Tendou slid the door open and flicked on the light, it held his formal attire. On any task, Tendou took he was required to dress well unless it wasn’t important. It was color-coordinated, and Tendou would be lying if he said he wasn’t proud of himself for organizing it. It went from white-grey-black, after that he had a separate section of random colors. He went to the section that housed his white dress shirts. He took the shirt off the hanger and then draped it over his left shoulder. He then moved to the black colored section and grabbed an overcoat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the light off and backed out of the closet. He moved his way back to the bed and placed his items down on it. Tendou turned to the dresser beside the bed and opened the top drawer to pull out some clean boxers. Tendou closed the drawer and placed the briefs down on the bed. He pulled down his pants and his briefs, he then slid on the new pair and his slacks. He picked up his dress shirt and moved his arms into it. He then went to work with the buttons. After that, he pulled on his overcoat and walked to the front door. There he bent down to grab his black dress shoes. He opened the door and slipped through. He immediately turned to look at it. Once he heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>click, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he then made his way towards where he will be meeting Goshiki and the newbie. He moved through the hall at a quick pace, not wanting to be late. He turned right into the big room you see when you enter. He saw Goshiki who was turned away from him to talk with someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The newbie probably, </span>
  </em>
  <span>guessed Tendou. The newbie was blocked from Tendou’s view though. Tendou bumped into Goshiki and he turned to Tendou with a stunned look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tendou-senpai, you surprised me.” Goshiki’s stunned expression turned into his normal smile, he then gave a small bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Tsutomu, don’t be so formal. I practically raised you from when you were a grubby 15-year-old to a responsible 23-year-old.” Tendou grinned, his gaze then shifted to the newbie. “Say Tsutomu, why don’t you introduce me to your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goshiki froze for a second then turned to said friend, “Tendou-senpai this is Aoki Banri. Banri, Tendou-senpai.” Banri was taller than Tendou by a few inches, maybe 2. He has a strong build and has a military cut. But the tips are dyed white while the rest is dark brown. He has a chiseled jaw and mischievous brown eyes. Tendou and Banri bow for a second then pull up to their full heights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri gave Tendou a broad smile, “Nice to meet you Tendou-san.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too, how old are you? What weapons are you best with? And what's your story?” Banri still has a smile, not at all put off by Tendou’s questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m 24, I am best with snipers and I’m an orphan that got picked up by a Yakuza,” Banri answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you two know what we’re doing today right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! We will be collecting some weapons from the dealer.” Said Goshiki with a gleam in his eyes, no matter how many times Goshiki did jobs he was always excited to do them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Banri this is your first time doing a job right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Banri nods, “that’s right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so don’t say anything to the dealer, we’re only there to get the weapons. Keep your pistol hidden in your jacket just in case something comes up. Also, we’re meeting this dealer near the Ushijima-gumi. Our Yakuza aren't exactly buddies with the Ushijima- gumi. And if you hear shots near the building tell me.” Tendou explained. Banri nodded in understanding, and Goshiki was fidgeting trying his best to hide his excitement. “Let's go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio exits through the double doors and heads towards the car, they all get in and make their way towards the empty warehouse.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-san please give what we’re here for.” Sighed Tendou, Misaki was known for being twitchy, skittish, nervous, paranoid, and overall unpredictable. Sometimes he would refuse deals a few minutes before the buyer would show up. “I- err- don’t know.” Said Misaki while his eyes darted around the insides of the building. Tendou glared slightly at the man. He was thankful that the lights were out so Misaki couldn’t see his expression, the only light that came in was through large windows high up on the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Misaki-san.” Exasperated Tendou, “it’s completely okay. Nothing will come badly of this deal, it is completely fair. My yakuza has dealt with you plenty of times, and all times no problems occurred. The only problem might be Ushijima-gumi, but they don’t usually go into random buildings just cause.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misaki jumped, then a worried and confused expression appeared on Misaki’s face, “Ushijima-gumi? What about the Ushijima-gumi? Why would they be a problem? We did nothing that would make them mad, did we? We aren’t that close to their territory are we?” Babbled Misaki. The Ushijima-gumi had a reputation with yakuza and dealers, they are ruthless, precise, unforgiving, cruel, and they won't forget anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t a problem Misaki-san,” Tendou attempted to calm the frantic man, “it’s just that yakuza usually don’t like people being near their territory, and we aren’t super super close. So we will be alright.” That seemed to ease the worried man a little bit. “And if you're that worried about them, just hand over the weapons then we can all leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misaki nodded and pulled out a large suitcase behind a wooden crate. Tendou walked over and grabbed it, he unzipped it. He saw all that was promised, Tendou was in the middle of unzipping the suitcase when they all heard gunshots. Goshiki and Banri pulled their pistols out of their coats and pointed them at the doors. They heard more shots and they realized that it was coming from the Ushijima-gumis territory. A window shattered and the glass pieces hit the ground. The group waited a minute before they were going to run to the car outside. After no more shots sounded, Tendou grabbed the handle of the suitcase and made his way to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice doing business with you Misaki-san. Sorry to be so sudden about this, but we really must be going.” Misaki was shaking in fear, his gun drawn. Tendou gave him a pitied look. Tendou has been around gunfights many times and has been shot at, but that still didn’t keep him from getting scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I, o-kay.” Misaki managed. Tendou gave him a nod and moved towards the door, Banri and Goshiki trailing. As soon as they were outside another shot rang and he felt his overcoat get moved back, then a loud crash sounded. Tendou felt like he couldn't breathe, he moved his hand to the left side of his collar. The edge of the fabric had a hole in it, Tendou turned and saw a dent in the wall of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou let out a shaky breath, “W-we have to get outta here.” Tendou ran towards the car, Goshiki and Banri followed quickly. Tendou opened the driver's door and got in quicker than he ever has. As soon as Goshiki and Banri were in he drove off quickly, he heard more gunshots. Thankfully none of them hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just keep driving, just keep driving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's what Tendou did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou, Banri, and Goshiki arrived after ten minutes and walked to the weapons room, they were all shaken up. Especially Tendou, Tendou was shaking slightly and it was hard for him to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goshiki gave Tendou a worried look, “Tendou-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou gave the suitcase to who was working in the weapons room at the moment, It was Miko. Miko is a broad-shouldered man with short black hair and glasses. Tendou and Miko got along fairly well, Miko gave Tendou a worried look then thanked him for the weapons, Banri and Miko made eye contact for a brief second, Banri raised an eyebrow and Miko looked away. Tendou decided he would ask Banri about that once he was feeling better. Tendou exited the room, still being followed by Banri and Goshiki.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself. “Y-yeah, Goshiki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yeah.” Tendou lied. “I just probably need to sleep off the shock.” Goshiki didn’t look happy with the answer but didn’t pry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou then turned down the hall that takes you to the rooms, “Good work you two. Nice meeting you Banri-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Tendou-san.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tendou took another turn he heard Goshiki start rambling to Banri about the mission and how he thought Tendou wasn’t okay.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou continued walking, he then came up to his door. He rummaged around in his pocket looking for his key, he pulled out his key and inserted it into the door. He was pulling the door open, then he heard rapid footsteps come in his direction. Tendou turned and he was surprised to see Semi, who looked pale and like he had seen a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A worried look made its way onto his Tendou’s face, “Semi-Semi? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ishida-san is dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou froze in shock, his keys dropped and he felt sadness and the feeling of loss. Ishida was basically Tendou and Semi’s only parental figure, since he and Semi were orphans they never had a home. But Ishida took them in, had them trained, and gave them their place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “What? How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But we’re trying to figure it out” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tendou then thought a scary thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who will lead the yakuza if he's dead? All stories of Yakuzas that lost their leader didn’t usually go well unless they had a direct heir. And in this case, Ishida had no kids.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Semi, who will lead, Ishida-san didn’t have any kids?” Asked Tendou. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me, Tendou. Ishida-san's bodyguard found him, he called me. I came and Ishida-san told me I will lead, and ever since he took me under his wing he planned for me to take his position once he died.” Explained Semi with a face full of fear and sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Semi. That's crazy.” Semi nodded in agreement. “Don’t go forgetting little ol' me, now that your big boss.” Tendou attempted to lighten the mood trying to make Semi and himself feel slightly better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a determined look came onto Semi’s face, Semi then looked Tendou in the eye and said, “I will lead our Yakuza and strengthen it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck. How do you plan on doing that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our ally’s Tendou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Asked Tendou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will become allies with the Ushijima-gumi, Tendou. I have planned to meet with them tomorrow at 1:00 pm. The leaders of each division will be attending to make us connect with each part of the yakuza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a leader</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt even sicker now, he desperately wanted to not be at the meeting. But he had to, he had to support his disrupted yakuza and Semi. Tendou wanted the day to end but at the same time, he didn’t want it to, because if it did then it would be tomorrow and he would be at the meeting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ushijima's coming up!! Comments and kudos would be appreciated😌<br/>you know what I'm doin? I'm simping for my oc Banri.<br/>Come talk to me ab ships on my tumblr  <a href="https://ushijimaalwaystops.tumblr.com/">Link text</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>